full_hardcorefandomcom-20200214-history
Patriarch
The Patriarch is the final boss of Survival Mode that you fight in Killing Floor ''after surviving all of the waves. Kill Count * NorrisTheSpider, Mama Jensen (Killing Floor Funcore #1) Survivors * None Summoning the Patriarch In order to summon the Patriarch, you must first survive every wave in your chosen game. Short games contain four waves, medium games contain seven, and long games contain ten. At the end of the final wave, the Patriarch will be summoned, perform his introductory taunt, and then begin to walk towards the remaining players. The Patriarch's Attacks & Abilities * '''Chaingun: '''The weapons platform mounted on the Patriarch's left arm includes a powerful chaingun that can shred players quickly if they're unable to get behind cover in time. This attack is indicated by the Patriarch saying ''"Time for a more direct approach." or "This is the end of you!". After using this attack, he will switch to using his rocket launcher for ranged attacks. * 'Rocket Launcher: '''The Patriarch's weapons platform also includes a powerful rocket launcher which he uses to launch a single rocket towards a player. This attack is indicated by the Patriarch saying "''Wait right there. Hahahahaha!", "One in the pipe.", or "Stay there, I'll make this quick.". After using this attack, he will switch to using his chaingun for ranged attacks. * '''Claw Swipe: '''The Patriarch uses his giant claw-like arm to swipe at a player. Sometimes, he may cloak in order to sneak and run up to a player to use this attack. * '''Tentacle: '''The Patriarch thrusts the tentacle in his chest outwards to attack players. * '''Roundhouse Swing: '''The Patriarch swings both his claw and tentacle out in a 360 degree radius in mid-air, then thrusts himself forward, doing another large swing and dealing major damage to any players within his path. This swing is the most deadly one, as it can kill a fully armored player with a single contact. Fortunately, the Patriarch will usually only use this attack if he is cornered and being swarmed by three or more players. * '''Health Gain: '''If the Patriarch kills a player with one of his melee attacks when his health is below 90%, he will regain 2000 health. Another way the Patriarch can regain health is that after he takes enough damage, he will drop down on one knee, summon monsters to guard him, and attempt to use a healing syringe. If allowed enough time, he will use one of his healing syringes, (which he has three of) thus recovering a lot of health. * '''Cloaking: '''The Patriarch cloaks himself, rendering him invisible to all players without the Commando perk. Other ways to make him visible include setting him on fire or poisoning him. After a certain amount of time depending on the situation, he will uncloak and become normally visible again. Defeating the Patriarch Upon defeating the Patriarch, the surviving players will be rewarded with a bounty of £1000 on Beginner, £500 on Normal, £425 on Hard, and £325 on Suicidal and Hell on Earth. Additionally, if the player kills a certain type of Patriarch or kills the Patriarch in a certain way, he/she may be awarded with an achievement if they accomplish the specific task for the first time. Category:Goals